tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Alexandra Blake
Alexandra Blake (born 1981), often called Alex, is a minor character in The IT Files. Alex was an Interpol agent stationed in Spain along with her older brother Ian Blake, both siblings serving directly under Interpol Spain section chief Sonia Castillo as her best. Alex later joined the International Temporal Enforcement Agency as a member of Internal Affairs. Biography Alex was born in Sydney, Australia to an Special Air Service officer and a army nurse mother. She has an older brother, Ian Blake, who is five years her senior. While growing up Alex looked up to her big brother and often followed him around with no protest from him. He was her hero in her eyes. As a child she tried to be as athletic as Ian but only managed to be an average athlete at best. Alex gift was in her studies mainly courses dealing with heavy reading and writing. Unlike Ian however, Alex did not enjoy war stories from her father. She was more interested in old detective novels and dreamed of becoming a private detective someday. After graduating from high school, Alex was accepted into the University of Sydney where she majored in Criminal Justice with a minor in investigative journalism. Upon finishing her program of study she elected to earn a masters degree in forensic science as well. During this time she attempted to work as a private investigator but found the cases to be simple and sleazy at times. With that she joined the New South Wales police force where she easily passed the training with her educational background and average physical prowess. She was however a good shot and very lethal with many types fire arms. She would only spend a year with the New South Wales police force a beat officer before she was recruited by the Federal Police. There she was assigned to the internal affairs division where Ian soon joined her. Together the two were an ideal partnership were considered the best team in the division. Alex and Ian worked and solved a corruption scandal within their own ranks with the assistance of Interpol senior agent Sonia Castillo. After which Sonia approached the siblings and offer them a job within Interpol as she was about to be given her own branch. Over joyed with the aspect of solving international crimes along with Ian, Alex accepted the offer and was off to Madrid, Spain. After spending quite a bit of time in Madrid Alex was recruited by Sonia to join the International Temporal Enforcement Agency as an agent for Internal Affairs. While members of the security department took to Alex most of the agency dislikes her if for no other reason than acting as a member of Internal Affairs. Lucienne Christophe and Nessa Kelly both enjoy messing with Alex despite her being on the no-prank list, Nessa due to how she treated Anna Federov and Lucienne for her association with Sonia. When Sandy Vanholt used the Durga Hourglass and the Stillsville Camera to freeze time on a global scale Alex was trapped in ITEA HQ and began to panic, Miranda Ohala eventually managing to calm her down with hypnosis. Lucienne later decided to freeze Alexandra with Type-7 and keep her as a statue. When time finally unfroze Alex, along with her brother, was put in charge of interrogating Colette Landry, who'd been revealed as being a mole for Scott Dawson. Personal Information * Current Age: 28 * Height: 5'4" * Weight: 116 lbs * Hair Color: Brunette * Eye Color: Hazel * Bra Size: 32B * Hypnosis Rating: 2 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Men * Favorite Song: The Last Unicorn by America Special Skills * Marksmanship, specifically pistols and sub-machine guns. * Driver's Training, qualified in defensive driving. * Administrative Knowledge, specifically office support and field command. * Computer expertise, specifically software. * Diplomacy, specifically interrogation. * Investigative Knowledge, specifically gathering, organizing and analyzing information. * Bilingual, knowing English and Spanish. Relationships Family * Ian Blake, Brother * Zelda Parker-Blake, Sister-in-Law Friends * Sonia Castillo, Also Co-Worker * Esther Torres, also Co-Worker * Leonard Sharp, also Co-Worker * Ally Young Appearances Canon * The IT Files: Scott's Business * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Fashion Disaster * The IT Files: Lucienne's Adjustment * The IT Files: Anna's Worth * Clockwork Crisis Parts 1, 2 and 3 * The IT Files: Colette's Downfall Non-Canon * The Caribbean Caper Trivia * Alex is based on Australian actress Claire Van Der Boom. Category: Characters Category:Minor Characters Category: The IT Files Category: ITEA